


Gold Medals and Proposals

by crabsten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, ch 402 spoilers, japan vs argentina, kinda idk, no angst promise, theres kagehina if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsten/pseuds/crabsten
Summary: Iwaizumi finds himself at peace and with happiness. Even if Oikawa isn't physically right next to him. Time is better now, but he can't deny that there isn’t any best coming soon. He just knows as he looks at the drawer where he hid the black velvet box as if Oikawa will see it before tomorrow afternoon.He knows they're done playing catch up with others. At this point, they're only trying to beat each other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	Gold Medals and Proposals

“You’re very mean, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi gently drops his phone onto his bed. He looks at the clean bed, mentally thanks the workers who changed the sheets and made it clean for him. The bed keeps him warm enough against the cold air blasting from the air conditioning, but it’s not the warmth he’s looking for.

“What makes me mean now?” He sighed, letting the wet towel hang from the chair after using it. He sat down, letting his legs feel the fresh sheets. 

“First, you didn’t even come to see me! Then you didn’t come to pick me up from the airport. Mean, Iwa-chan, mean! Now you didn't even give me milk bread or any of your hoodies? Mean!” He complains through the device as the said mean person picks it up and shows his face. “Is that a clean-cut? My, my, you take care of yourself now!”

“You're acting like this is the first time you've seen me with a clean-cut, Shittykawa.” He turns the phone horizontally and sees his boyfriend full screen, eating milk bread. “Is that from your favorite bakery?” Feeling his smooth chin as a result of his aftershave. 

“I just miss you, that’s all. I feel like you're so close, but still out of reach.” He sighs and continues, “And yes because unlike you, Makki and Mattsun love me. I can't believe I had to ask them to buy me some.”

“I know, I miss you too, Tooru. I’m sorry I didn't get you milk bread. You know more than anyone else how busy it’s been. I promise I’ll make it up to you soon.” He shows a smile, a forced one. They both do, but there's nothing they can do. They might be staying at the Olympic Village together, but they still have their responsibilities in their respective teams. They just both wish they could sleepover at each other’s rooms to solve their problems, but they know it wouldn’t be professional especially right now, when each country has a designated spot in the buildings.

“We just have one game left, Iwa-chan. Then you can buy me all the milk bread I want.” Oikawa takes another piece of his bread and places it in his mouth as the background noises become faint and all Iwaizumi can focus on is how comforting the silence is between the two. It’s the second year when Iwaizumi isn’t watching his boyfriend from the audience with the fans, instead he’s watching from a device or the sidelines with Japan’s national team.

He doesn’t want to get used to this but he still challenges his lover, “I’ll make sure I’ll win this one, Trashykawa.” 

“No, no, baby boy. You won't beat me, I won't let you.”

Here, Iwaizumi finds himself at peace and with happiness. Even if Oikawa isn't physically right next to him. Time is better now, but he can't deny that there isn’t any best coming soon. He just knows as he looks at the drawer where he hid the black velvet box as if Oikawa will see it before tomorrow afternoon.

He knows they're done playing catch up with others. At this point, they're only trying to beat each other. 

“I know you won’t, Tooru. Good luck tomorrow, I love you.” He says, drifting fast asleep after tucking himself into sleep. It wasn’t too hot for him to be uncomfortable, just the right warmth for his eyes to get heavy. The voice of Oikawa helps him sleep calmly as if he was a baby. 

Oikawa puts his milk bread away and drinks water. He looks at his phone and smiles serenely at his boyfriend, “I love you more than you can imagine, Hajime.” 

At the peak of their individual lives, they communicate through a simple app and fall asleep through the sound of each other's stable breathing and light snores. Feeling content and happy for each other's success, but there’s still a silent agreement between the two. They long for each other's touch and love. There are little snippets of the day when they spend time with each other, maybe during breakfast, lunch, or dinner; that make them enjoy the Olympics the most compared to regular seasons because they’re in the same country. 

Oikawa ends the call to brush his teeth, follows his nightly skincare routine, and allows himself to relax as he felt the comfort of his bed. Hoping can only do so little as his want for his boyfriend’s presence digs a deeper hole into his feelings and mind. 

He looks at his house keys placed on his nightstand and can't help but wish that it has the same shape as Iwaizumi’s keys. But he knew it was too selfish if he was to ask. 

-

Iwaizumi smiles at his boyfriend from the other side of the court as he proudly wears the light blue jersey number 13, after his idol. They just finished announcing the starting six and as they all enter the court, the trainer can’t help but sit back at the view he sees from the sidelines. He makes eye contact with Oikawa and gives each other peace signs. 

The trainer is enthusiastic to see what his boyfriend has to offer in the court today knowing he’s against the rivals he’s made and the rivals he never got to meet during high school. Now that he’s going against Hinata, his unexpected reminder that volleyball is still fun, again after years sure as hell does excite Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa releases his monster serve and Iwaizumi hears the audience scream olé but he might be just imagining it. He swears his lover takes him back to his high school days, but he knows that Makki and Mattsun and their other former teammates just feel the same. Except he feels it more than they do, he was there to help Oikawa perfect his jump serves. 

Sakusa receives it, even if it’s not perfect and the freak duo still makes something out of nothing, he looks proud as a smirk form in his lips. Kageyama and Hinata have grown too, and they’re just as hungry as Oikawa for the win. Seeing the freak duo fist bump in the middle of the court makes Iwaizumi happy because he knows what it feels like to have a partner like that, a partner to be proud of, and a partner to fight with. He understands and he’s happy that they do too.

He looks at the other side of the court and sees Oikawa relax as ever, with the sharpest look in his eyes and hands open to receive. He knows the setter is only thinking, bring it on. 

Kageyama serves and he only feels the pettiness of both setters as they refuse to back down with their scary serves. Argentina’s libero brings it up, though it’s a little shaky, Oikawa finds a way to deliver it to their ace, who smacked it down past the three-man block.

Sometimes, Iwaizumi regrets quitting volleyball after high school and it’s exactly because of moments like these. He was the first one to hit Oikawa’s sets, he was the first person Oikawa would go to if the team needed to score. He was Oikawa’s first instinct, but he still smiles because the setter can make anyone look good. He feels proud to say he’s been there from the beginning. 

As the game goes on, the players only become smarter and wiser. It’s not like high school anymore when they’re not used to playing five-setter games, get frustrated at every other missed point, or taunt each other from each side of the net verbally. It’s the smug faces each player makes when they gain a point or the one (maybe twice if it's Kageyama and Oikawa) time the players would go out of the plan just to have a petty target. Oikawa knew he would be targeted and Iwaizumi has never thanked his high school coach for setting the strong foundation Oikawa has for his receiving.

He can’t help but worry about his knee though. Oikawa has great balance, yes, his feet never leave the ground unless he was to set, but it only puts pressure on his knees if he was to receive. Iwaizumi only knows that he has to buy a bag of ice from the convenience store two blocks down from his apartment before he and Oikawa come home together today. 

Iwaizumi being Oikawa’s personal trainer has been a subject to their talks once or twice at some point, but it was always dismissed because Oikawa knew his boyfriend would love to live his dream too. He can’t be selfish and stand in the way so patience is what they both need. 

Maybe what they needed was for Oikawa to leave Argentina and get dual citizenship. Maybe.

After numerous attacks including the fast ones, the synchronized ones, the service aces (Oikawa has 6 and Kageyama has 4), and the blocks, it’s finally set number five. There were times when Oikawa would receive and their libero would set for them just like Watari, but there were times when the first touch would turn into a set. 

Oikawa has grown and learned so much and Iwaizumi needs a word beyond and more than just emphasize how proud he is of his boyfriend so he might just dress like a cheerleader next time. He definitely needs to hold a reunion of his former team just so he can try out that move with his boyfriend.

It’s the latter part of the fifth second and he already knows what’s going to happen. Oikawa will win this one, even if the score is only at 10-8. Argentina is still five points away from the championship point, but he knows the opponent’s setter will make sure they win. He can’t help but look at the team he helps during the last time out they can call for. He stands up and gets in the middle to call for everyone’s attention, especially Kageyama’s, Hinata’s, and Ushijima’s.

“He’ll target you three the most. This is the game he’s been waiting for. With all three of you, here.” That said, the whistle blows and the players get back on their rotation spots. Kageyama in the front along with Ushijima and Hyakuzawa, while Hinata stays in the back with Bokuto and Sakusa. 

Oikawa has a pretty tall front line he’s up against there, Iwaizumi thinks and wonders what the setter will do. Argentina’s number 1 serves and Oikawa’s fast to move to his designated spot in the court, switching with the middle blocker. His team makes him look like he’s only average-sized, but he still manages to get a touch on Ushijima’s straight and yells, “One touch!” He moves a little to the center of his side of the court and waits for an A pass, looks at his middle blocker moving in fast to the left, and his right spiker running up. Yet he does a one-two play, dumping it fast and swift. 

Iwaizumi smirks and Kageyama looks up, “Keep up, Tobio-chan.” All the younger setter could do was click his teeth in return. 

11-8. Argentina continues to serve and the tall front line still looms behind Oikawa’s back. The server barely misses the line and apologizes. 

Hyakuzawa serves and boy oh boy, Oikawa has never been this delighted to go against this man. He wished he went against him in high school, but Karasuno said otherwise. 

His serve was cleanly received and Iwaizumi was sitting on the edge of his seat. He couldn't get comfortable. He just wanted it to be done—to see who wins. Because no matter who wins today, he or Oikawa, he still proposes. 

But he knows he has to be patient because this is only Oikawa’s moment, forgetting that this is the battle they promised after their last day as third years. He already forgot that he wants to win, because he will give everything for his man. 

He still puts up a fight, not forgetting he was the one who challenged Oikawa, telling the players and the coach observations he made and which spots to target while also trying to show which form is better for the current state of his players’ bodies. He will give everything to Oikawa, but he doesn't let him get this one easily. He yells with the coach and the assistant coach, making sure to help his team.

A couple of points were made here and there from both sides of the team that they made it up to a deuce. The stands are roaring and standing up, cheering for Japan but out there somewhere Iwaizumi knows that his former teammates are rooting for Argentina. As they should, he thinks. 

It was way past 15 already, it's been six points and neither of the team wants to let go. Both tied at 18 and Japan serves, the libero receives it nicely and passes it to Oikawa, whose players initiate a synchronized attack. It goes to their opposite hitter who goes for a straight. 

Iwaizumi looks at the score, 19-18, it reads. He analyzes the rotation and barely realizes they’ve gone another full rotation. Leaving Hinata in the back, they could do a back attack if they want. Only if Argentina lets them. 

Argentina serves and Hinata receives it as if he wasn't breaking down inside, passing it to Kageyama. As expected, they did do a back attack and Hinata did an off-speed spike. Oikawa yells something in Spanish and their middle blocker passes it to the back of the court, high enough for Oikawa to spike. He points at the ball with his left hand, right hand all the way back until he sets the ball to their ace. 

It was too late already, the blockers were fooled and the ace hit the ball to Hinata, who couldn't receive it properly. 

Iwaizumi simply smiles, his boyfriend truly did rule and seize the court. He’s proud of him, he wants to tell the whole world this man is his. He wants to scream to everybody that they watched and helped each other grow. 

The awarding ceremony has started and Japan accepts a silver medal for this year, still not being able to defeat Argentina, making it the third year they’ve lost to them. And that’s okay because when Iwaizumi looks at his team, they look happy yet hungry. They want one more, they want to do it one more time. So when next year comes, Japan will be full of motivation and desire to win. Unfortunately, he just won’t be with them. 

So after the players shake each other’s hands and his team stays to talk and laugh at the errors they made, he reaches for the box in his pocket and feels the soft velvet cover, excusing himself as he still says congratulations to his teammates. He looks for Oikawa and finds a pair of eyes that understand his own. 

They make their way to each other and just stare. After half a year, here they are, at the court where they let their feelings for each other devour them. Where their partnership grew into something more, something healthy, something that motivates them. It’s like they just went a full circle but didn't care because it was needed for their success individually. 

Iwaizumi knew they were finally free because of what he’s about to do. Now that he knows what success tastes like, he would rather have Oikawa more. His goal wasn’t to defeat him anyway, it was only to go against him.

“What can I say, Iwa-chan? I’m just as amazing as ever.” Oikawa brags about his win, and that’s okay because he earned every right to after an exhausting yet thrilling fight against Japan. 

“I guess I can never beat you, huh?” Iwaizumi holds on to the box inside his pocket, “That makes it 2-0.” 

“Don’t be so sad, Iwa-chan. Your team gave me a headache.” He complains, touching his forehead.

“I’ll make sure to let them know later, Trashykawa.” He stares at his boyfriend and every time he sees him, he doesn’t seem to forget how gorgeous his boyfriend looks in light blue. Turquoise made him beautiful, but light blue made him stunning.

Tears come out of his boyfriend’s eyes and rush to him for a hug. Their bodies know each other so well that they subconsciously relax at each other’s touch and rejoice. Skin tingling at the sensation after not seeing each other for so long and the butterflies in their stomachs awaken from their deep slumber. 

They don’t care who sees them anymore, maybe it’s time to let the whole world know about them. 

“Iwa-chan? What’s this huge block in your pocket? It’s irritating me,” Oikawa complains as he breaks off the hug and goes into Iwaizumi’s pocket. He reaches for the box and when he opens it, all he could do is gasp.

“Well, you see, I want to replace the promise ring I gave you a couple of years back.” Iwaizumi puts his right hand behind his neck, blushing and completely forgetting the words he practiced for a week straight. He spent half an hour in the bathroom today talking to himself in front of the mirror and rehearsing his speech too. “But give me that, I’m supposed to open it for you, dumbass.” 

He kneels in front of his boyfriend and all he could hear is his team cheering and Oikawa’s teammates screaming, even some fans who stayed this long after the game are showing support. The celebration around them, the melody that his heart is making through beats, the way his thoughts are silent except for the thought of just asking him already. Everything seems perfect and it all fits.

“I might’ve taken this long to do it, considering we’ve been together since our last year in high school,” Iwaizumi pauses and all he could see is Oikawa nodding in agreement, “But I know it was worth it to live my dream while you were living yours, despite the times we weren’t physically together. I still knew our support and love for each other was strong.” 

“Iwa-chan you’re taking too long! Can you just get to the point?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at his partner’s impatience then continues with, “Shut up, Shittykawa.”

He goes on to ask then, “Will you marry me?” All Oikawa could articulate was a soft whisper saying yes between his sobs. “What was that? Sorry I couldn’t hear you. You might need to say it a little louder, you crybaby.” 

“Yes! Yes, Iwa-chan. I would like to marry you.” As Iwaizumi stood up, he was greeted by a hug that forced him to the floor once again. 

-

Oikawa woke up first the next day, his fiancé sleeping soundly and buried his face to the crook of his neck. He carefully reaches for his ring, where it was placed safely on the nightstand. He stares at it before putting it on, realizing their initials were engraved inside. 

He then stares at his fiancé and has never been so thankful for himself. He thanked himself for working this hard, to reach the place he’s in right now. Though, he wants to thank Iwaizumi more for believing in him and choosing to stay by his side since birth. He wants to thank him for allowing themselves to prioritize their dreams first. Hell, he wants to thank Iwaizumi for never giving him the choice between his goals and the relationship. 

He gently moved his partner’s head to a pillow and he got up, looking for his duffel bag where he hid the ring he bought for Iwaizumi. He looks at it and smiles, “I guess I didn’t need to buy this after all.” 

“What didn’t you need to buy?” Oikawa didn’t even realize his partner woke up until he heard his statement and felt his arms wrap around his waist from behind. “Is that a ring?” 

“Yeah, I was planning on proposing during dinner or something. Mattsun and Makki helped me pick it.” He sighs, taking Iwaizumi’s left hand and placing the ring on his ring finger. Iwaizumi was connecting the dots together, realizing this might’ve been the reason why the couple was acting strangely yesterday when they announced the news until Oikawa continued, “I was planning to leave Argentina after this season.” 

Iwaizumi breaks the hug and motions for Oikawa to face him, “Why, Tooru?” 

“I want to be with you all the time, Hajime. I want to come home to you every day. I want to start a family with you. I want to choose you every day now, I want to settle down with you and start a family.” He says, earning a smile from his partner.

“We can do that in Argentina. We don’t have to chase each other anymore. You’ve been after everyone your whole life, why would I make you chase me too? You win, Tooru.” 

There was only silence and Oikawa cried once more to the man’s chest and all Iwaizumi could do is smile at the happiness they earned for themselves.

It took them so long to get here and they’re only starting. They still have a lifetime ahead of them, maybe to or three more if they’re really lucky. Considering they’re hugging each other, both wearing rings from one another, and the success they’ve had from yesterday, they’d say they’re pretty lucky.

“Can we go back to sleep, Iwa-chan? I want to cuddle.” Oikawa asks.

“Yes, Tooru, we can do anything you want.” He answers, kissing his fiancé’s forehead before getting up and going back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> "Does this mean you're my personal trainer now?" 
> 
> "Yeah, speaking of, go put some ice on your knee." 
> 
> "You can do it for me, Iwa-chan." 
> 
> "Why would I do it for you?
> 
> "Because you're my personal trainer AND fiancé." 
> 
> "Well, you're my pain in the ass."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, where's my milk bread?"


End file.
